Prowl Cuddles Needed
by IvoryCrawler
Summary: When a gesalt mate is injured, the others can feel it through the bond. Now what if one of the Constructicons were hurt and leader Prowl felt it...cuddles and revenge ahead! The Glitch is just a dumb bot i made for giggles! enjoy!


**Please note that I have seen G1, the Bayverse movies (up to 3 I refuse to watch 4 until I have my tf watching buddy with me.) Animated, and some of Prime. What I know of the comics (cuz hell if I know where to find the damn things) comes from Tumblr and all of you amazing writers. So it's a bit of a mix in my head from everything I've seen and gathered. Sorry if it's weird or badly written. I'm a reader not much of a writer…please enjoy….**

**The Glitch is some random character I made up. **

Pain flashed across the bond causing doorwings to twitch in sympathy. With controlled movements the menacing shadow stood and walked out the door, datapad forgotten on the desk…

The rec room was silent as everyone turned to stare in shock at the form on the ground. Energon ran down the shoulder to puddle on the floor slowly. Not a fatal wound, just a mild puncture. But it was painful as pit.

Optics flicked back and forth to the one on the ground, to the one who put him there, to the door, to the four other green and purple bots just as shocked. Finally Hook moved to Mixmaster of all mechs to help him.

"What happened." In the door way came the most menacing figure, one that everyone on the ARK knew to fear. His voice was ice cold in threat, his door wings hiked up in protective rage. Prowl stepped into the Rec Room, optics taking it all in, gestalt leader in full.

This finally got the other Constructicons moving while others froze in fear. The poor idiot who caused all of this felt the icy dread coming up. He was so deactivated.

It'd been a pretty damn good day so far! No one was picking fights, though Bonecrusher was getting bored, Mixmaster had concocted a new low grade energon, at the request of Hook from Ratchet for First Aid who needed it for his stubborn brother Blades who had a severe tank ache. The others were around the base but they all met up for their afternoon energon break. Except for Prowl of course. He was working.

Today was Mixmaster's turn to get him his energon and he always did it with so much excitement. All of them did.

This time however they had a new recruit, one not used to having ex-Cons around, who got energon not to spike it to kill their SIC, but to make sure he was properly fueled.

Not that this glitch knew that.

He was a minibot. Of course he was! They were almost all glitches. And this one had the ball bearings to confront Mixmaster with his gestalt around. Even Cliffjumper only glared with his little posse now.

There were accusations…threats…and Mixmaster tried, he really did try to not let it escalate into a fight. That meant more work for Prowl and less time with them.

But this glitch wouldn't let it go and eventually got out his weapon to threaten him. Ironhide, Gears, Hound, and Drift were in there at the time as well and all got up to subdue him. Then he slagging pulled the trigger.

Prowl's first focus was to get Mixmaster taken care of. No doubt Ironhide could handle disciplinary action this time. Besides it wouldn't be proper for him to punish the Glitch being so intimately tied into the problem.

That didn't stop him from making Mixmaster confortable in their overly large berth and then going hunting…

The duel Primes did not condone killing of crewmates. Rodimus was more lax about beating the slag out of each other, but killing crossed the line. So Prowl had to get creative.

That was fine. It was what he was good at ironically. Coming up with creative, innovative, and effective plans.

He opened the bond further to get more details from the others, putting it through his battle computer and nixing the ideas that just would not work. Either too soft on the Glitch, or didn't pass on the right message.

It didn't take long to come up with an effective plan and once he did he just had to bide his time to accomplish it. He'd have to call in some favors as well. Such as Ratchet's scalpels he doesn't use, some of the twin's favorite confiscated paints, some of Mixmaster's best glue and strongest paint remover, among a few other miscellaneous items.

His prey was in sight.

The Glitch was paranoid, looking over his shoulder and jumping at every sound. He'd make Red Alert very proud.

But it wouldn't be enough. Oh no.

The Glitch walked into his room, careful just in case someone had gotten in while he was gone. But no. Everything was where it should be. His roommate would have noticed and Prowl wouldn't catch an innocent victim!

How wrong he was.

No one knew exactly what had happened in that room but a few things were for sure. The Glitch was never the same again, running out of it covered in organic waste green and neon pink and orange paint, missing one servo at the wrist, pedes sticking at every step.

He had to be transferred off the ship and to another unit to recover.

Prowl watched it all from the monitor room with relish.

Prowl returned to quarters later that night after trying to 'catch the perp that did so much damage to one of our own.' As Prime had ordered him with a glint in his optic, telling Prowl he already knew.

The Constructicon cuddle pile was already in the works, all centered around Mixmaster. When their gestalt leader came in though, the shifted and moved, giving him space to join.

Join he did, pulling Mixmaster to him, petting his helm and neck. The next few cycles Mixmaster was a spoilt Con, getting all the cuddles he could want. And kisses…and possibly some very nice frags. Whatever the case he healed up fast but milked it for all he was worth, just like a proud ex-con should.


End file.
